Daddy....
by PrincessRelenaPeacecraft
Summary: I don't know where i got this idea.. It's another dark fic. It's about Dorothy's childhood. Has a little QWxDC. Rated R for Rape.(song fic)


This is just a weird fic that I thought of

This is just a weird fic that I thought of. Why is Dorothy the way she is?? Maybe this is why. This is just my idea of her childhood. Well here's the song-fic. By the way the song belongs to Jewel! ^_^

****************

Daddy….

Written by: Relena-sama

Song by: Jewel

***************

Dorothy sat on her bed crying after having a nightmare about her childhood. Her husband Quatre was out in the study looking over documents so he wasn't there to comfort her. She had changed a lot since the wars. She didn't enjoy war as much as before and she was more pleasant to be around. She dried her eyes and thought about her past…

~* Flashback *~

Dorothy cried and screamed after her father was done raping her. She was only 10. She had forgot to shut the door all the way and her dad got mad and decided to beat and rape his only daughter with his 13 and 15 year old sons watching. They didn't want to watch but they didn't have any choice. For if they left the room or if they weren't paying attention their dad had threatened to kill them.

Sure she was rich but she never got to eat more then a piece of bread and maybe a few pieces of chocolate for meals. Her brothers and her father had full meals. She was allways the outcast.

~* End flashback *~

__

My bones are tired 

Daddy

I don't get enough sleep

I don't eat as good as I could 

Daddy

Whats that say about me?

Dorothy got up and strode out onto the balcony. She lit up a cigarette and leaned against the railing. She inhaled the nicotine with satisfaction and it seemed to soothe her aching soul. She slowly watched as the cigarette's ashes fell onto the cold cement. 

__

You know sometimes I sleep past noon

Daddy

I drink lots of black coffee

And I smoke like a chimney 

Yes, I left the refrigerator door half open

Daddy

Whats that say about me?

~*Flashback *~

Dorothy had gotten beaten with a belt because she left the refrigerator door open. She could feel the blood start to ooze from her wounds. She looked down and watched as a single drop of blood splattered onto the ballroom floor. This caused her to get raped again. Just because her blood touched the ballroom floor. Her father hated her because his wife died after giving birth to Dorothy. He said that it was all Dorothy's fault and that Dorothy killed her own mother.

__

You know sometimes I want to rip out your throat,

Daddy

For all the things you said that were mean

I'm gonna make you just as vulnerable as I was 

Daddy

Whats that say about me?

~* End flashback *~

Dorothy put out her cigarette and walked back into her and Quatre's room. She decided that she needed to tell Quatre the truth about her childhood. Maybe she wouldn't have so many nightmares if she got it off her shoulders. She walked slowly down the hall towards the study remembering what happened next.

~*Flashback*~

Dorothy sat and stared at her father's coffin. Her uncle Trieze had killed him after he found out about all of the horrible things that had happened. Dorothy wasn't sad or scared. She was insanely happy.

__

Sometimes I want to bash in your teeth

Daddy

I want to use your tongue as a stamp

I'm gonna rip your heart out like you did mine

Daddy

Go ahead and analize that

Cause I'm your creation,

I'm your love

Daddy

I'm gonna grow up and do all those 

Sick things you said I'd do

You hated me all of your life

Daddy

Whats that say about you?

~*End Flashback*~

Dorothy told Quatre the whole story. Quatre couldn't believe all the things he was hearing. How could someone be so damn cruel?

__

I'm messed up

Whats that say about you?

Quatre held Dorothy after she was done telling him everything. He made a silent promise and that was to make sure nothing happened like that again.

__

My bones are tired

Daddy……

~Fin~

Wow……..Where the hell did that come from?….I didn't know I had it in me!! See I do like Dorothy…it's just that I like to pick on her also. Heh…but I will soon start to pick on that little bitch Sylvia Noventa! I'm sowwy…..i just don't like her. I will lay off Dorothy…I pwomise!! ^_~

REVIEW………..PWEASE???? ^_^


End file.
